Olive's Hidden Talent
by nameless and forgotten
Summary: Olive Snook had a hidden talent. A hidden talent that wasn't really hidden, it was just that nobody except her knew about it...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...

**A/N:** I miss the show so much & well... After I've started watching Pushing Daisies for the 3rd time, I felt like writing something xD Reviews would be love :)

**Olive's Hidden Talent**

Olive Snook had a hidden talent. A hidden talent that wasn't really hidden, it was just that nobody except her knew about it. Nobody had ever asked and stating random facts to random people was not something Olive did.

While her pencil flew over the paper, the tiny blonde wondered why nobody knew about it – why nobody had ever asked about what she liked to do when she wasn't at the Pie Hole. True, she didn't have many friends – or rather none. There was only the Pie Maker, Chuck, Emerson and maybe Chuck's aunts whom she had grown rather fond of.

She had known the Pie Maker for quite some time, but he had never bothered to ask her anything personal but how she was. Maybe he didn't want to pry, or maybe he just didn't care...

The blonde's hand stopped moving and hovered over the paper. Ned. She had spent so many sleepless nights thinking about him. Before Chuck had turned up, she had actually thought she was getting somewhere with all her efforts, but the brunette childhood sweetheart of the Pie Maker had destroyed practically all her hopes. It was clear that Ned loved her, even if they never touched.

With slow strokes she contined drawing, but her mind was still with her friends, or rather not-friends. Emerson wasn't even close to being one, but even though he always had a mean or sarcastic comment for her, she liked the P.I. Of course she didn't like him in any romantic way, but she couldn't imagine her life without the tall black man. Of course she would never let that show and the two of them continued to behave like cat and dog around each other.

Then there were the aunts. She had grown to care about both Lilly and Vivian as if they were her own aunts and somehow she wished they were. Nobody could say they were normal in any way, but in their own special way, Olive thought, they loved her too. Maybe only as a substitute, but at least they cared about her. But they, too, never had asked about her life. It wasn't something she'd even expected from Lilly, but Vivian seemed to like knowing things about other people. 

Chuck was the only one with whom she shared something like real friendship. While she had been more than hostile towards the brunette in the beginning, they had bonded, especially over the aunts. Chuck had asked about her private life. Little things, but at least she had wanted to know if Olive had any plans after work, where she got her dress from. Maybe their friendship was just too new to ask anything more than that. Or maybe Chuck was afraid that if she asked the blonde waitress something about herself, Olive would want to know something about Chuck as well.

Olive's chest heaved with a sigh and she realized that her eyes had teared up. „Ugh." she said angrily before reaching for a Kleenex box. She had let her thoughts get to her, again, even though she had sworn to herself that she wouldn't anymore. Things were as they were and she could be happy that there were people around her who cared about her, even though none of them seemed to be interested in her personal life. She was still one of the lucky ones.

Shaking her head after she'd blown her nose, she took the pencil again and smiled at the beginnings of a dog's face that looked at her from the paper. Digby. Of course she had Digby, the Pie Maker's golden retriver. He had always been there for her, in any way a dog could be. 

With a small smile playing on her lips, she continued to form his face with soft pencil strokes, until the drawing almost looked like the real Digby. The dog was currently with Ned and Chuck, probably in the Pie Hole. It was her free day today and it would seem strange, if she went down to her workplace on the one day she didn't have to. Even though everybody else was probably there... She didn't want to seem pathetic, and although nobody ever asked, she could still pretend to be busy on her free day.

Olive finished the drawing by adding a few more lines to Digby's fur and making his eyes a little darker. When she finally put her pencil aside, she let the tips of her fingers flutter over the dog's face, almost as if she was petting him and sighed, before she got up from her desk and looked for a suitable envelope in one of her drawers. Giving the drawing one last glance, she put it in the envelope, careful not to bend the paper while doing so. After she had sealed the envelope, she reached for her fountain pen and wrote the Pie Maker's name on it in large and sweeping letters.

She never quite understood why Ned didn't touch the two beings he probably loved the most, but she could imagine how hard it was. She wanted him to have Digby's painting so he would at least be able to touch the dog on paper...

A rather sad smile on her lips, she took the envelope and opened her door, glancing at the stairs to make sure that nobody could see her, before stepping out on the corridor and crossing the short distance to the Pie Maker's appartment. Reaching it, she carefully placed the envelope in front of the door, so everybody who intended to enter the flat would have to see it. Her small sigh broke the silence on the hallway as she made her way back into her own appartment. Maybe she would never have a chance with Ned, but at least she would do anything she could to make him happy...

**The End**


End file.
